jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - London run (2017)
Bat Out of Hell The Musical completed an extended run at the London Coliseum from June 5 to August 22 2017. The show was "in previews" until its premiere on June 20, though more changes to the show were made in the final week of the run in preparation for Toronto. The run was originally scheduled to terminate on July 22, but was extended before its opening night to August 5th, then shortly afterwards was extended once more, to August 22nd. The following is the final song list and cast. For a list of changes to the show during its run, see the article Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - changes during previews. Songs Act One *Love and Death and an American Guitar *All Revved Up with No Place to Go / The Opening Of The Box / Everything Louder Than Everything Else / If It Ain't Broke, Break It *Who Needs the Young? *Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back (excerpt from Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) (prelude) *It Just Won't Quit (though this song was removed one week from the end of the run) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) *Two Out of Three Ain't Bad *Paradise by the Dashboard Light *The Invocation *Making Love Out of Nothing at All *Bat Out of Hell Act Two *In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King *Heaven Can Wait *Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are *Teenager In Love *For Crying Out Loud *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) *I've Been Dreaming Up a Storm Lately (one-line excerpt) *Not Allowed to Love *What Part of My Body Hurts the Most *Dead Ringer for Love *Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) *Finale (Bat Out Of Hell reprise) Cast Summary of cast changes: At the beginning of the run, three new dancers were added - Isaac, Kalene and Linus. A few weeks later, Aston joined the cast. Michael Naylor suffered a serious knee injury (in a biking accident outside of the show) and was forced to permanently withdraw from his role, stepping into the role of in-house choreographer with Isaac Edwards taking his place as featured dancer. Ruben and Dom decided not to travel to Toronto with the show, so two replacements were cast - Simon Gordon (to replace Ruben), and Billy Lewis Jr (to replace Dom). Billy Lewis Jr actually played Jagwire first - in the NYC dev lab for Bat Out of Hell (musical). Andrew Polec - Strat Christina Bennington - Raven Rob Fowler - Falco Sharon Sexton - Sloane Aran MacRae - Tink Danielle Steers - Zahara Dom Hartley-Harris - Jagwire Giovanni Spano - Ledoux Patrick Sullivan - Blake Jemma Alexander - Crysteva Emily Benjamin - Mordema Stuart Boother - Batfish Georgia Carling - Valkyrie Natalie Chua - Spinotti Jonathan Cordin - Hollander Amy Di Bartolomeo - Liebeswooosh Jordan Lee Davies - Krolocker Olly Dobson - Vanveeteren Hannah Ducharme - Vilmos Phoebe Hart - Bessamey Rosalind James - Kwaidan Eve Norris - Scherzzo Tim Oxbrow - Markevitch Andrew Patrick-Walker - Liberame Benjamin Purkiss - Hoffmann, alternate Strat Anthony Selwyn - O'Dessasuite Courtney Stapleton - Goddesilla Ruben Van Keer - Esquivel Isaac Edwards - Astroganger Linus Henriksson - Judge Kalene Jeans - Lunarrow Aston Newman Hannington - Noname Simon Gordon - cover Strat (handover from Ruben Van Keer) Billy Lewis Jr - cover Jagwire (handover from Dom Hartley-Harris) Band Musical Director/Keyboard - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard - Jamie Safir Drums - Elliott Henshaw Percussion - David Danford Guitar - Ben Castle Guitar - Mark Cox Bass Guitar - Hugh Richardson Saxophone - Nik Carter Saxophone - Nathan Hawken Trumpet - Jack Birchwood Trombone - Barnaby Philpott Orchestral Management - London Musicians Ltd: Managing Director, David White Creative Team Book, Music, Lyrics - Jim Steinman Additional Book Material - Stuart Beattie Director - Jay Scheib Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Producers - David Sonenberg, Michael Cohl, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith Associate Producer - Bat Out of Hell Holding Ltd Musical Director - Robert Emery Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Orchestration - Steve Sidwell Choreographer - Emma Portner Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas In-house Choreographer - Michael Naylor Set Design - Jon Bausor Costume Design - Meentje Nielsen Video Design - Finn Ross Lighting Design - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Design - Gareth Owen Casting - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC-Annie Production Management - Simon Marlow Design, Advertising, & Marketing - Dewynters Theatre Press Representative - Amanda Malpass PR Music Press Representative - Outside Organisation Production Photographer - Specular UK General Management - Julian Stoneman & Mark Green for MPSI Ltd US General Management - Roy Gabay for Jumpstart Entertainment